Angel Matchmakers
by Antilion
Summary: Kagome, in her blind fit of rage, runs away from an inu-hanyou who goes by the name of Inuyasha. Blind from her surroundings, she runs into the gorgeous mercenary, Bankotsu! Along with her horrible luck, two young angels decide to play matchmakers with the two! What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

__"Hiraku, why these two?" Hiriku asked.__

__"Do you believe in fate?" Hiraku explained. Hiriku stared for a few moments and smiled warmly.__

__"Well, I am an angel." Hiriku put a finger to her cheek Hiraku giggled.__

Angel's Matchmaker

Chapter 1: Inconvenient Meeting.

Kagome sighed, eyes unable to send her to sleep. It was as if something was telling her to stay awake. She wondered if Miroku or Inuyasha were awake. She silently stood up and walked out, carefully lightening her steps so the young kitsune Shippo or Sango wouldn't wake up. Kagome tiptoed to Miroku's room and saw his two hands in the air squeezing it.

"Will you bear my child?" She looked around for Inuyasha, then realized the half demon wasn't there. She walked outside and was greeted by the fresh, cold air hitting her cheeks, making her shiver slightly. Kagome sensed him. Kagome sensed _her._ She began to walk, far different from her normal pace towards where the _two's _aura's were strongest. Kagome gasped at the horrible, heart-wrenching sight. A young man with silvery hair that shone in the midnight moon had his arms over hers pinned to the tree. The young woman had black, long hair wearing priestess garb.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, Kikyo my love?" Inuyasha replied.

"Tell me you love me." Kikyo said, smirking.

"I love you, Kikyo. You only." Inuyasha said.

She smiled. "Good, cause you're mine. Forever."

Kagome stepped out the forest in view of the hanyou and miko. Inuyasha turned to look at her. She then saw the tiniest speck of pity in his beautiful golden pools. Her head fell at Kikyo's small, sympathetic smile.

"Don't you pity me, don't even try it," Kagome glared at Kikyo, though talking to Inuyasha. Kikyo licked her lips, which Kagome subtly assumed tasted like pottery, her fingers trailing over Inuyasha's forearm.

"You, you're jealous?" Inuyasha's eyebrows raised as if it wasn't the most obvious theory.

"You're just so lucky." Kagome spoke, finally looking up at the two of them with clenched fists, her heart feeling as if it was in the middle of her fingers. Eyes meeting with Inuyasha, she hoped, _prayed, _that somehow he'd realise that she was gradually tearing apart. Her eyes spoke to him, as if her sadness was a phone.

_What happened here?_

"What?" The mature voice set upon her ears like a broken record, the voice she gradually learned to dislike with all her being.

Kagome felt as if the night somehow got even darker, and she looked off into the distance. She brought herself up, walking away. She stopped as she sensed a weak spiritual arrow heading towards her. It hit Kagome square in the back, erupting into a pink mass of sparkles, leaving only an incredibly small, bloody hole that carried no pain. Connecting one last gaze with the priestess, she turned away when Kikyo's face had merged to a shocked expression because the arrow dissipated into thin air from her back. Kagome walked away, walked as far as she could with her weakening, frail body.

Her eyes filled with tears as her thoughts were filled with the white-haired boy, thinking about the lovely past they had together, all the experiences, but now they were just lovers that went wrong. Sitting against a tree, she set her quiver of arrows down next to her and closed her eyes.

She decided today was the day she'd take her last breath from her, corrupted, weak lungs.

Kagome's feelings were dead, and when she closed her eyes- she could have sworn she saw a silhouette.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Matchmakers

Chapter 2: The Encounter

"Well, well what do we have here? A wench, and Inuyasha's at that!" He said, laughing as if it was a joke.

"I'm not his." She yelled, bold and angry, if she was going to die she might as well die an honorable one at that.

Bankotsu looked almost offended, shaking his head. He suddenly smiled.

"Feisty one, aren't you? Well, I find that sexy." He said smirking, a malicious gleam in his eyes. She took one step back and he took one towards her. Kagome began to run as fast as her two feet could carry her, but unfortunately it wasn't enough, and she knew it. She didn't want to die- and that annoyed her. She wanted to live, Inuyasha wasn't enough of a reason to die. Bankotsu was running, catching up to her quickly and before she knew it, he was in front of her.

"You're not going back to him, unless you want me to kill you first." He said casually, raising the left corner of his lips in a mocking smile. She flinched, stopped and silently obeyed, a sad expression crossed her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shocking himself. Kagome shook her head as two tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm fine," She said, shaking her head, fiddling with her nimble fingers. She felt as if she was in a nightmare and she wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"No you're not." Bankotsu yawned, taking her wrist in his large, tanned hands.

"Don't worry about me."

He didn't answer after that, just dragging her towards the woods where she half-expected to be murdered.

After approximately twenty minutes, he decided to talk again.

"You've met my brothers already, obviously with the countless times they've tried to murder your crew- but I'll just give you a heads up. Not all of them are as nice as me, which is weird because I'm _never _nice. This is only one exception, don't get used to this shit." Kagome nodded.

"Jakotsu, obviously, is gay. Maybe in some ridiculous fantasy world where somehow he likes you, you could talk about how hot Inuyasha is," He made a gagging face, squeezing her wrist roughly. "Suikotsu has a split personality, Renkotsu is the smart one, so he'd probably try to hit on you with his intelligence or something. He's literally a pedophile. Anyways, Ginkotsu is half machine, built with guns, cannons, missiles, and saws. He doesn't talk much but is easy to get along with. Mukotsu and Kyo, well, you know." Bankotsu glared at her, though he knew it wasn't her fault his two brothers died.

"Okay." Kagome said, looking into his eyes.

Even though he was a dead, psycho murderer she had to admit he had some lovely blue eyes. Though _way _more common than Inuyasha's golden colored eyes, she'd rather spend her time looking into his than Inuyasha's.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Bankotsu asked after a few moments of them standing there, just gazing at each other.

"You wouldn't know if I was staring at you if you weren't staring at me." Kagome countered, almost wincing when his grip became tighter- though he laughed, amused.

"I get I'm amazingly beautiful, not all Bankotsu's come like me," He tucked a hair behind her ear. She blushed wildly and turned her head towards the ground. She looked up when an opening of a forest came into view, the ground burnt noticeably, tree stubs scattered around as if someone destroyed them. A camp of four sat around a fire. A twig snapped under Bankotsu's foot, and they all looked up.

"Big brother!" They all said, though Jakotsu was the most enthusiastic.

"Are we going to kill her?" Jakotsu asked, clutching his sword warningly.

"No. This is Inuyasha's woman, duh, we're going to use her to kill him." Bankotsu said. Kagome flinched.

"How?" Suikotsu asked.

"He loves her, so he will obviously come after her. Then that'll be all it takes for that baka hanyou. He will die once and for all." Bankotsu said.

Kagome let out a small chuckle.

"He won't come. If he does then Sango or Miroku forced him to." Kagome said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Why not?" Bankotsu asked, suspiciously.

"He's in love with someone else." Kagome said. Jakotsu jumped up.

"Not my Inu! I'm going to kill him for cheating on me." Jakotsu asked.

"Kikyo." Kagome answered the unasked question.

"With that stupid dead priestess?! She will die too! I will kill her myself!" Jakotsu yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha, you fucking idiot!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha's hand tightened against Kikyo's.

"She is stronger than Kagome! She can help us better than Kagome ever can!" Inuyasha protested. Kikyo smiled in agreement.

"I am stronger and purer than her." She said. Miroku stood up and looked at the dead priestess.

"Kikyo. You live off of souls of dead woman. That is the beyond impure. Also, your priestess powers are fading. The more human woman souls you take in, the more humanly you shall be, along with Kagome's soul fading back to her." Miroku said calmly. Kikyo frowned. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, not letting the sigh building up in his throat go. She was very pale, almost to the color white. Her eyes were expressionless, and faded in a way.

_"Sister Hiraku! They were arguing!" Hiriku yelled to her sister._****_Hiraku ran to her sister. _

_"Why?" She said, looking over. _

_"About being sad! I don't know why! And they were talking about being Inuyasha's bitch." Hiriku explained. Shizuka, the little girl's mother, ran over to Hiriku. _

_"Don't say that word Hiriku! Thats bad! You can't curse here!" Shizuka said to her daughter warningly._

_"Sorry mommy, I didn't know." Hiriku said sadly. _

_"It's alright darling." Shizuka said, walking away. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers! Today I'm here with my best friend Karol is here to help me out! :3 Well, thanks for reading of course, and thanks to: **

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: Thanks a lot, first review! -Gives cookie :3- I will update as soon as I can! :)**

**SmokyBandit: Thanks a lot! And I wrote this story out of my experiences, and Inuyasha. XD Anyways TANKU! :D**

**Momo: WILD YOU WILL DIE FOR LOCKING ME IN THAT DAMNED CLOSET!**

**Wildy: YOU LOCKED ME IN THE CLOSET FIRST YOU BI-**

**Karol: Well, I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer today :3. **

**-Wildy and Momo start beating eachother up-**

**Disclaimer: I -Dodge punch- Do -Dodge kick- Not -Backflips- Own -Flips Wild and Momo- Inuyasha! -Pant- XD**

**Underline/Bold: Heart/ Conscious/ Or Inner Beast **

_**Italic/Bold: Mind.**_

Underline: I do not know. :3

Angel Matchmakers

Chapter 3: My Little Magic

_**Hiriku and Hiraku entwined their fingers together as they're palms began to glow. "Enjerumatchimēkā-ai superu, kyasuto." The two said in unison. "When is it going to take effect?" Hiriku asked. "It happens at midnight sharp. It affects them slightly everyday." Hiraku explained. "I see, this is amusing my dear sister. I love doing this" Hiriku laughed, her heavenly voice echoing. Hiraku added her own laughter, making a beautiful duet. They smiled as they watched the two get ready to sleep. "We'll just watch it take affect."**_

Kagome sat on a log and stared at the sky. She wasn't sure what she would do right now. Stay with the Band Of Seven, or run and risk death if they saw her gone. Two choices.. Yet both were going to cause death soon enough. She sighed as she felt her body getting weak from exhaustion and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Bankotsu opened his left eye. (o.- XD) And nearly swooned over how she looked.

**'My Angel..'__**His conscious told him.

_**'What? She isn't my angel, who are you?' **He mentally asked._

**'I'm your conscious. Something you haven't used in years.'**

_**'Why are you showing up now?'**_

**'Because we love your female companion.'**

_**'What? Are you sick?' **_

**'Are you? Look at her!' **

Bankotsu looked over at Kagome. She was beautiful. Not even, she was angelic. "My little Angel." He said softly. _'Hah, I like how that sounds.' _Then Bankotsu jumped out of La La Land.

_'What? I could never like her! I could barely stand her!' _He thought angrily.

**'What are you saying..? She is beautiful, free spirited, strong willed..'**

_**'Nice, funny, brave, outgoing, friendly, pleasant, confident, cheerful, intelligent, gracious- What am I thinking? I must stay away from her!' **_Bankotsu nodded firmly at his thoughts as he closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

At Inuyasha's! :(-

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo. The more he thought of Kagome and what she said, made Kikyo more clingy than ever. She pouted. _**'Kagome pouts cuter..'**_ He thought, a tiny blush burned into his face. Kikyo gripped his arm tightly.

"Forget about her Inuyasha! How could you miss the copy if the original is here?" Kikyo asked.

"If she's the copy, how come she is alive, or dead somewhere right now, AND YOU ARE DEAD! KIKYO YOU ARE DEAD! IF ANYTHING, YOUR THE DAMN COPY!" He blew out, running away.

Kikyo smirked. If she couldn't have Inuyasha nobody could. No matter what, Inuyasha was always hers. She put her two hands on her chest. "Watashi no arayuru negai to meirei nishitagau." She said, her hands and chest glowing a weak pink. Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop, Kikyo right behind him. "You are mine, Inuyasha.. Forever." She said, kissing his cheek. He nodded quickly.

_**'What the hell am I doing? Why can't I move?' **_He thought.

**'Kikyo cast a spell on you, Inuyasha.' **His inner beast said.

_**'Why?'**_

**'Because she love you but we don't love her back. We love Kagome. She is our mate' **

_**'What?'**_

**'You heard me.' **

_**'I love her, but do I want her as a mate?'**_

**'Of course.' **

"Go free Inuyasha. For now." Kikyo said softly. Immediately, as if on cue, Inuyasha sped towards Kagome's weak faded scent. _**'Kagome I am going to find you, and I am going to succeed.' **_He thought.

Kagome eyes opened and saw Bankotsu sitting on a tree, looking deep in thought. She then gasped and realized she sensed an aura. It wasn't Bankotsu or his brothers.. Bankotsu jumped off his tree and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She didn't mind as much as she would like to, but still. It's.. "Inuyasha." They both said.

**-End-**

**Karol: Aww Wildy your so mean, leave them with a cliffie.**

**Wildy: I was too tired to write more. Its 4:25 A.M T_T**

**Momo: -Fast asleep on Wildy's couch-**

**Wildy: Well lets get ready to go to sleep.**

**Karol: SLEEP OVA!**

**Wildy: Yee haw! :P**

**And so, Karol and Wildy are sleeping over eachothers house in two comfy pink fluffy sleeping bags, while Momo sleeps on a hard leather couch. :P**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days.. I had a lot of real good things happening this week so-**

**Momo: No one cares.**

**Karol: Aww c'mon Momo.**

**Momo: No one cares about her week.**

**Wildy: Shut up Momo ._.**

**Karol: :) -Huggles Wildy- **

**Wildy: =3**

**Momo: -jealous-**

**Wildy: Hah!**

**Karol: :3**

**Wildy: Onto the book!**

**Momo, Wildy and Karol: Disclaimer, We do NOT own InuYasha!**

Angel Matchmakers

Chapter 4: She's So Gone.

_**~Hikiru stared hard at him. "Why is he here?" She pouted. Hikaru closed her eyes. "Ah.. I see.. He loves her, yet he doesn't." Hikaru said. "What do you mean 'He loves her, yet he doesn't?'" Hikiru asked. "Hahah. His conscious is saying one thing, but his other half is saying otherwise.' Hikaru explained. "I see. Is he going to interfere?" Hikiru said. "Yes." "Well, we must stop her from going back right?" "Of course!" Hikiru smiled. "But how..?" Hikaru had a puzzled look on. "I don't really know." Shizuka smiled and both hands to her heart and dissapeared. 'Now I realize what you two troublemakers are up to.' She said, mentally giggling.~**_

Kagome was waiting, until a white light surrounded her, and she dissapeared. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he saw the girl being engulfed into a heavenly white light. As if on time, Inuyasha jumped out the trees and snarled at Bankotsu. "Where is Kagome, you bastard?" He growled.

"If you haven't noticed, she isn't here, dumb mutt." Bankotsu screeched.

"Whatever I don't have time to waste with your ass." Inuyasha ran off.

Bankotsu let out a menacing laugh. _**'That idiot. He didn't notice her scent all over me! Such a stupid bastard.'**_ He sat on the tree once more. _**'I wondered what happened to that girl.. That was so weird..'**_ He thought laying his head on the hard bark.

Kagome let out a gasp as she saw the beautiful angel before her. Her beautiful, shimmering white hair was freely swaying. She opened her eyes, and Kagome gasped. Her eyes were beautiful. They were light blue, around the color of a bright sky. She was beyond beautiful. She was magical. Her white dress was flowing gracefully as she hovered over to Kagome.

"Kagome." Shizuka said, smiling.

"Who are you..?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Shizuka. I am the Goddess Of Love." Shizuka explained.

"I see, but why are you here? I mean, with me?" Kagome said.

"Do not go with him." Shizuka said.

"Do not go with who?" Kagome said, confused.

"Him. Do not go with him. He is not the one for you." Shizuka said.

"Who, Shizuka-sama?" Kagome asked.

"You cannot know now. Let time float with you. Your life will have its dead ends, but mostly its cherry blossoms. Kagome, good luck." Shizuka said, kissing her forehead, dissipating.

Kagome felt herself being enveloped by the light once more. She gasped again as she opened her eyes. It was still night. _**'Was it a dream..? No. It wasn't, it was real..'**_She looked up and saw Bankotsu. "Get up." He said. Kagome stood up and wobbled. She walked towards him and unfortunately, tripped over a rock. He smirked and caught her easily. "Your so clumsy." He said, smirking once more. She turned and walked out of his grasp and pouted.

"Well if you weren't so-" Then he looked at her. She was so beautiful.. His eyes widened and a light pink blush formed on his face.

_**'No.. I can't feel this way. My barrier is falling and I cannot let this happen.' **_He thought.

**'You can't feel this way.. Or, you _wont_ feel this way?' **

_**'Either way, this girl... This miko... She will not get through to me..' **_

**'It seems she already has.' **

_**'…?'**_

**'She has stolen your heart, you just don't recognize it yet.'**

_**'No she hasn't. I don't believe you..'**_

**'Keep doubting yourself.. You will lose her forever if you do.**

He sighed and walked over to her. Kagome stood up again and stared at him. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened. _**'What is he doing..?' **_She questioned. His eyes closed as he pulled her close. "Kagome.. I.." He said. Her eyes turned as big as saucers. Bankotsu opened his eyes. He let go of her and sat down, crossing his legs, laying both his hands on the ground. He had a blush on his face, and was looking down at the ground. She realized Bankotsu was childish, but he looked like a little boy when he did that.

_**'I love her, huh?'**_

**'Yes.'**

_**'I must keep it a secret.'**_

**'You may never be with her. Its a forbidden love. But.. We can break some rules can't we?'**

_**'Hnn.'**_

He looked up at the star filled sky and stared until he felt his eyesight turn to black. _**'Me.. Bankotsu... In love..?'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUISE! Sorry for the wait!**

**Hold on. -Walks Around- Karol where are you?**

**Momo: -Evil grin- I don't know..**

**Wildy: MOMO! WHERE IS MY BEST FRIEND?**

**Momo: Go look for her.**

**Wildy: -checks in closet-**

**Karol: Why me?**

**Wildy: Really, Momo? ._.**

**Momo: Hurr hurr.**

**Karol: What did I do?**

**Momo: You stole her love :*(**

**Wildy: o_o**

**Karol: o_o**

**Ok.. So.. Karol And Wildy: Disclaimer! We do NOT own InuYasha!**

**Underline/Bold: Heart/ Conscious/ Or Inner Beast **

_**Italic/Bold: Mind.**_

Underline: I do not know. :3

_** "Hiraku..? Why can't we just do something stronger?" Hiriku begged. "Because, then it would go too fast, and they'll realize that something is different." Hiraku said, sighing. "Can we at least make it a LITTLE stronger?" Hiriku asked. "Fine, just a LITTLE BIT." Hiriku and Hiraku entwined their hands and smiled at the two sleeping forms. "Hai!" They yelled as their hands glowed a faint blue and two streams of blue light shot into Kagome and Bankotsu. Hiriku stared as she saw the two's eyes open. It had no detail. It was pure white. Then their eyes closed once more. "Hiraku, that never ceases to amaze me." Hiriku laughed. "Sister, we only did this once." "But, there are bound to be different times when the Angel Matchmakers are needed on this world." ~**_

Angel Matchmakers

Chapter 5: Piece Of Me.

Kagome's eyes popped open. Today she felt weird. Kind of drawn to something. Or someone. It was weird. She just felt weird. Bankotsu sighed. "Why did I even let that bastard hanyou walk by us? Hnn. This is so stupid. I shall kill him and his friends." He whispered to himself. "Or just stay attracted to their female companion." He added in softly. For some reason, he felt more attracted to her than ever. It was kind of like he knew exactly who she was. It was like he knew her. Forever. It was disturbing. Some woman he just met, stealing his heart in a matter of days. It used to be the other way around. Every woman he's known, often were either ended up slaughtered by him, or in love with him, but he could never return their feelings. It never mattered to him where he would be later. Where he _**could**_ be later. All he has to do is woo her with his beautiful looks, and his **oh-so **charm. But when he first met her, he knew that she would be hard to get. She wasn't like any of the whores he met. She was _**different. **_He said he would hide his feelings, but it wasn't like he was saying this out loud. He wasn't shouting to the world, **'I LOVE KAGOME!' **No, he wasn't. She would never think of him as anything more.

He knew this. He knew it like the back of his hand. Kagome stood up as she sensed two jewel shards. She sighed miserably and waited for him to come with his annoying, daily routine with her. A cyclone was twisting in a uncontrollable fashion. Wild. [Haha, I see what you did there. XD] Free. Something she never would have with Inuyasha. She sighed once more as she felt two strong hands roughly grasping her delicate smaller ones. She gave him a fake smile and said, "Hi Kouga." Kagome said. Bankotsu jumped off the tree and in front of Kouga, who immediately let go of his grasp on Kagome's hands. "Hands off you scrawny wolf." Bankotsu shot.

"Kagome what are you doing with this... This.. Murderer?" Kouga asked, shocked. He picked Kagome up, who struggled in his arms. Kouga was freaking her out more than Bankotsu did. Bankotsu frowned and held Banryu to his neck. "As if I'd ever hurt her-" She gasped. "-But, I won't have a problem hurting you." Bankotsu said, a blood lust look in his eyes. Where the hell is the rest of them? Oh speak of the devil. Jakotsu swing his snake-like sword at Kouga's neck, but he jumped, then dodged. Renkotsu drunk some liquid from his gourd-like bottle and spit fire at Kouga, which singed his foot a little. Kouga winced and began running, Kagome hanging off him like a bug. Tears ran down her face, but he didn't notice. She shot out a hand to Bankotsu as his shocked face slowly faded away. Over the past few days, he'd grown on her. He was mature, yet childish. He was playful, yet serious. He was truly a magnificent man.

_**'What? Where did that come from?'**_

**'Oh dear Kagome. We'd think you'd recognize this by now.'**

_**'What? Who are you?'**_

**'*Mental sigh* I am you. I'm your heart.'**

_**'I see.. Why are you talking to me now..?'**_

**'Return to him once more. Run from the wolf demon.'**

_**'But I can't..'**_

**'Then make the human come to you.'**

Bankotsu was so angry, a vein popped out on the side of his head. "We will get her back." Jakotsu stared at him. "Why? Let her get killed." Bankotsu glared at the homosexual. "We SHALL get her back. No damned questions!" He yelled, making Jakotsu flinch. Suikotsu and Renkotsu just looked shocked. Hell, even the robot one was shocked. _**'Does he have feelings for her..?' **_Ironically, all four brothers thought at the same time. Bankotsu began running. He didn't care, he had to get her back. When she left a piece of him was missing. It was like, when she was gone, she took his heart with her. It was unacceptable to have harbored these feelings for the young miko, but you cannot help love. It is something that is strong, and rare. It only comes once in a lifetime. No one can even distinguish it's power. He sneered at himself for falling for her so badly. Either way, she had to come back. She was his, or well _**soon**_ to be his. He smirked. "Forever."

**Wildy and Karol: Thanks for reading! -wink-**

**Momo: For once, I actually like your writing.**

**Wildy: Really? -happy face-**

**Momo: Yeah.**

**Karol: Break up n' make up.**

**Wildy: Anyways, Read and Review! No flames please! Thanks, and stay tuned for chapter 6 of..**

**Momo, Wildy, and Karol: Angel Matchmakers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Karol went home... :[ But it's alright because Momo likes me now! :P The story of Momo and Wildy and how they made up. XD**

_**Momo sat on the couch and stared and Wildy sleeping. 'Hmm.. I wonder why she doesn't like me...' She thought curiously. Wildy rolled over on her bed, startling Momo. Momo fell off the couch, hurting her arm. She let out a loud yell, waking up Wildy immediately. Wildy jumped off her bed to help Momo. Two tears fell down Momo's face, making Wildy wonder. 'So little bad girl does have some feelings :o' Wildy picked Momo up and went to the hospital. **_

_**~~ :o ~~**_

_**The doctor walked out of the room and spoke. "Mihoko, Momo?" He asked out. Wildy jumped up and waved. "Hey!" She pointed to herself. "I'm Momo's sister, Elizabeth." She said, running to him. "Ohh, I see." The doctor said, shaking her hand. "So, is Momo okay?" She asked anxiously. The doctor smiled and said, "Momo will be okay, she has a broken arm and will wear a cast for a few weeks." He said, nodding. Wildy looked over his shoulder. "May I see her?" She asked, nodding with a confident frown. **_

"_**Anxious one, aren't you?" He asked, laughing. **_

"_**Please?" She said, curving her lips in a pout.**_

"_**Sure, right behind me." He said, moving out of the way.**_

_**Wildy ran through the doorway and sped to Momo's side. Momo opened her eyes to Wildy staring hard at her. Momo flinched and pushed Wildy gently away with her right hand. "What the hell?" Momo said, her eyes narrowing. "Sorry." Wildy said, sadly. "Hnn. Its not your fault, its mine." Momo said, giving Wildy a goofy smile. Wildy laughed then smiled. "Sorry." Momo said, turning her head towards the wall, away from Wildy. "For what? Your the one hurt." Wildy said, tilting her head. "For being so mean to you." Momo said, her lips turning to a sad frown. Wildy laughed. "It's okay!" Momo's eyes widened.**_

"_**So you don't hate me?" Momo asked.**_

"_**Of course not! I never hated you." Wildy said, shaking her head.**_

"_**Really?" Momo's lips curved into an "o" shape.**_

"_**Yeah!" **_

"_**Friends?"**_

"_**Sisters!" **_

* * *

><p><p>

**That was sweet right? -tear- I know you don't wanna listen to this so... TIME FOR THE STORY =P. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha!**

**Underline/Bold: Heart/ Conscious/ Or Inner Beast **

_**Italic/Bold: Mind.**_

_**~"Is he going?" Hiraku asked her sister. Hiriku took a good look, then shifted her eyes to her sister. "Yeah, but he's going to have some trouble." Shizuka smiled and sat next to Hiriku and Hiraku. "What are you two doing?" Shizuka asked, with fake curiosity. Hiriku sweatdropped. "Nothing.." Hiraku said. "I know what you two are doing, but I'm going to let you two do it. It was my job to, but you need some training." Shizuka said, smiling. The two girls eyes widened. **_

"_**What?" The two said in unison.**_

"_**You heard me." **_

"_**Really?" **_

"_**Sure." **_

"_**YAY!"**_

_**Shizuka walked away, smiling to herself. Hiriku and Hiraku stared at him once more before watching the other man. "I feel bad.." Hiriku said. "Why?" Hiraku asked. "Of all the poor people who are going to be killed." Hiriku explained, sadly. Hiraku frowned. "I have an idea." Hiraku pointed to the animals and they dissapeared, along with the others, leaving the man alone. "Better?" She asked. "Much."~**_

Angel Matchmakers

Chapter 6: My First Time.

Bankotsu shifted Banryuu on his shoulder as he reached the den of wolves. He smirked as Kouga came into view. **'He better not have touched MY Kagome!' **Bankotsu's eyes widened.

_**'What the fuck?'**_

**'Don't you just love it when I come at the most random times?'**

_**'Just shut the fuck up and let me kill this bastard for taking-'**_

**'My Kagome.' **He then heard a dreamily sigh in his head.

_**'Stop acting all mushy.. We're not a fucking Jakotsu.' **_

**'I'm a damn heart, what the hell do you want me to do?'**

_**'And here I thought my heart was cold. Nahh, thats what people said when I was going to kill them.'**_

**'…'**

**-FLASHBACK-**

Kouga put Kagome down onto the hard ground of his wolf den. She winced silently and got up. Kouga sat in front of her and stared. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned around. "What's wrong? Your my woman." He asked to the back of her head. "I'm not your woman Kouga." She said slowly. Kouga crossed his arms and gasped. He picked Kagome up and ran to the back of the den. "Stay here, Kagome." Her eyes widened. "What happened?" Kouga let out a howl and all the wolves surrounded him. "Outside, NOW!" He yelled. "KOUGA WHATS WRONG!" She yelled out to him. She never received an answer from the wolf demon.

Kouga ran outside, and saw Bankotsu. He gasped once more and formed a fighting stance with his pack. He turned around and one by one the wolves dissapeared into thin air. "What the fuck?" He yelled. Bankotsu jumped in front of the demon. "Where is she?" He yelled into his face. "She's under my protection. And I shall protect her from YOU!" Kouga yelled, kicking Bankotsu in the stomach, sending him 200 yards back. Bankotsu smirked and pointed Banyruu at Kouga. "Banryusen!" He yelled. His attack was almost identical to Inuyasha's wind scar, except his was pink. Kouga's eyes widened, and he began to run to protection. The attack hit Kouga's lower half, injuring him greatly. Bankotsu smirk grew wider as he stuck Banyruu into the ground.

Kouga closed his eyes and tried to bear the pain. He ran to Bankotsu and kicked him with his weakened legs. He then backflipped and landed a punch. Bankotsu caught it easily, flipping the wolf in the process. Bankotsu laughed, and turned around. Kouga stared at the ground, growling. _**'That motherfucking dead dick is going to pay..' **_Kouga got up slowly, and bared his fangs at Bankotsu's back. "You shall pay for trying to take Kagome from me.." Kouga yelled. The wolf landed a powerful punch to the mercenary's back. Bankotsu grunted, and spun around. He cracked his knuckles and clawed Bankotsu on the cheek, and kicked him once more. Bankotsu lay motionless on the floor, his eyes closed.

**'Are you going to let that bastard win?'**

_**'…'**_

**'You can do this. And you have a reason to.'**

_**'…' **_

**'Kagome.'**

_**'Kagome..'**_

"Hah! The bastard is dead!" Kouga laughed. "That'll teach him for trying to steal MY woman."

Then Bankotsu blew up. He stood up, and grabbed his Banyruu. Kouga turned to see the mercenary running towards him, the large halberd pointed towards him. Kouga tried to jump, but Bankotsu came at a terrific speed, unlike any other human. Dead or not. He slashed at Kouga's stomach, breaking his armor, and cutting his stomach. Kouga's crystal blue eyes widened as he saw the final attack from Bankotsu come. He stabbed Banyruu through the wolf's stomach, and pulled it out. Kouga screamed, then fell to the ground. Bankotsu smirked again, walking towards the entrance of the cave.. That'll teach him. Kagome flinched as she heard the blood-curdling scream of Kouga. She jumped up and ran towards to sound. Bankotsu closed his eyes, walking a little faster. _**'Kagome..' **_Kagome eyes were planted to the floor, though her face straight ahead. The mercenary came into view, but Kagome didn't even see him.

Then Bankotsu felt something on his lips. Something soft. He opened his eyes to see Kagome, her lips on his, eyes wide. His eyes widened also. _**'Holy shit.' **_Bankotsu pulled away quickly, leaving the poor miko starstruck. Kagome face turned as red as a tomato. Her first accident kiss... To a damn sexy mercenary!

_**'Sexy mercenary..?' **_She asked herself, breathing heavily.

**'No, ugly bear. DUH! He should win Sexiest Man of The Year Award. Look at him!' **Her heart ushered.

Bankotsu's cheeks turned a light pink. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Did he just kiss her? Did he just 'accidently' kiss Kagome? Then pull away? DAMNIT! **'Why the hell did you pull away you dumb idiot?'** He heard in his head. _**'I don't know, it's just-' **_**'NOTHING! YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF SHE LIKED IT? NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW CAUSE OF YOUR DUMB ASS!' ** Bankotsu sighed and outstretched his hand. "We'll be leaving..?" He asked with a soft voice. Kagome looked up at him and took it. He helped her stand and they began to walk out of the den. The rest of the Band of Seven walked into the den. "Big brother! We're here! What the hell? Did someone rape you two? You both are blushing like idiots!" Jakotsu asked. "No, we're leaving.." Bankotsu said. "Come on, wench." Jakotsu said, looking at Kagome. Bankotsu shot a death glare at Jakotsu's back. Kagome caught up with the rest as they began walking once more. "Wait hold on!" Kagome said, smiling. She ran over to Kouga, and kicked him in the head. {XD} Bankotsu chuckled and they all began walking once more. Kagome felt wobbly, then put a finger to her lips.

_**'Did I actually kiss Bankotsu.. The Band Of Seven leader..?' **_

**Wildy: Oh yeah! =P**

**Momo: LOL, kicked him in the head. **

**Wildy: I just felt like writing it. -devious smirk-**

**Kouga: :[ wahh.**

**Kagome: Serves that rapist right.**

**Bankotsu: -smirk-**

**Kagome: -blush-**

**Wildy: Stay tuned for..**

**Momo and Wildy: Chapter 7 of.. Angel Matchmakers! =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! It's Wildy here! Btw, you are probably going to hate me for this chappie cuz it's so mean..XD. And in the following chapters, Kagome is going to get along with the weirdo's. Jk. Well, I think their all weird besides Bankotsu xD. -drool- Oh alright alright, stop staring at him Wild.. O_O**

**Momo: XD**

**Wildy: O_O**

**Momo: ;p taped a pic of him on her screen ahahah.**

**Wildy: 3333333333333 O_O**

**Momo: o.o**

**Wildy: ;3 -smirk-**

**Momo: O_O -drool-**

**Wildy: Yeah, if you put a pic of Sesshomaru, it's bound to happen :P**

**Momo: O_O.**

**Sesshomaru: Swooning over my beauty, girls?**

**Wildy: Wtf?**

**Momo: -in the picture-XD**

**Sesshomaru: I know i'm like soooo like amazingly like sexyyyy yeahhh!**

**Momo: OK now this is fking awkward.**

**Wildy: Yeah..XD**

**Sesshomaru: Oh mahh gawsh you can just FEEL the tension'**

**Wildy: -mutter- Against yuh.**

**Momo: -snicker- ;p**

**Sesshomaru: What did yuh say?' I'll call my lawyer thing on you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha!**

**Underline/Bold: Heart/ Conscious/ Or Inner Beast **

_**Italic/Bold: Mind. **_

**~Hiriku and Hiraku stared blankly at the man. "What's he doing?" Hiriku asked, studying him. "I'm not sure but, he looks like he's s-" "Up to trouble again?" Shizuka asked, smiling. Hiraku smirked. "Maybe.." She laughed. Shizuka smiled once more, and looked at the man. "Ohh.. I see what you are doing.." Shizuka said, smirking. Hiriku eyes widened, along with Hiraku's. Shizuka tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She asked. "We've never seen you smirk like that." Hiriku backed up, afraid. Hiraku stared at her. "Okay.." Shizuka said, laughing. Hiriku watched her retreating back dissapear. They turned and looked at him again.~**

Angel Matchmakers

Chapter 7: It Wasn't Real

Kagome sat in the middle of the flower field, her long raven hair flowing gracefully in the slight breeze. The moon shone on her pale skin, making it seem like it was glowing. Bankotsu 's jaw nearly dropped at how beautiful her form looked. Unconsciously, he walked over to Kagome and sat down. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Bankotsu." Kagome greeted. "Kagome." Bankotsu smiled. She turned her head, looked at the beautiful night sky once more.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"..."

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Um, y-yeah I'm fine."

"If you say so."

They stood in silence, lit in the beauty of the glowing moon. Kagome thought of an idea. As Kagome stood, Bankotsu looked up at her smiling face. "Bankotsu I have an idea, I'll be right back!" She went to leave, but he grabbed her hand. She gasped as she was pulled to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. His hands weaved through her silky raven hair, and he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Her eyes widened against his chest. What..? She looked up into his eyes and saw two emotions. His eyes were clouded with love.. And fear..? Why fear? He looked down at her.

"Bankotsu."

"Y-yes?"

Then she said the three words that almost made his jaw drop.

**I Love You.**

Bankotsu gasped, staring down at the woman in his arms once more. She loved him. _Kagome _**loved **_**Bankotsu**__**. **_The angel loved the killer. He nearly fainted. She smiled again, hugging him tighter. She wiggled out of his grasp and stood up. She crossed her arms against her chest. "What..?" He asked. "You didn't answer me.." She said, two tears starting to form in her mahogany eyes. He stood up in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, firmly but softly. "Kagome.. I love you more than everything in the world.." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, closing his eyes slowly. A pink tinge appeared on the two's faces as they began getting closer. Foreheads. Noses. And before their lips touched, his whole world dissapeared.

**Bankotsu.**

**Woke.**

**Up.**

He woke up from his dream. No.. NO! He slammed his fist into the ground. It was so real. They were so real. He felt real.. He felt alive. But it just..

**Wasn't Real.**

**I feel so mean... -cry- Poor Bankotsu. Please NO flames :(. I will kill myself.**

**Momo: -tear- **

**Bankotsu: Why? ._.**

**Kagome: o_o Why are yuh complaining?**

**Bankotsu: -jump up and smiles nervously- Nuffin.**

**Wildy: -cry cry- Why am I so mean? :(**

**Ok, so READ AND REVIEW! Thanku. ;D** **Btw, Don't hate Wildy, love her :D. **

**Wildy and Momo: Stay Tuned For Chapter 8 of...**

**Angel Matchmakers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um... Hey everyone... I allow you to kill me mercilessly. Please do. I haven't updated this story in a while...**

**Momo: Dude, where's my food? You left me for dead.**

**Wildy: Sorry :c**

**Momo: Whatever. Get on with the story!**

**Wildy: Okay..**

**BTW, I do NOT own Inuyasha! Or the song Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil however.. I wish I did. I'd love to own Mike, Vic, Tony, and Jaime. Whoa. Dream come true. I also had to change a few lyrics..**

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes narrowed tiredly, at the view of the moon. She wasn't able to sleep that night. She didn't think it was insomnia, but of course, you can't always assume things involving sleep. Maybe it was because of the fear of being murdered, or the fear of Inuyasha finding her. She wanted to be found, she really did. But something was stopping her, as if a rope was wrapped around her stomach, keeping her intact and in connection with the Band of Seven. But instead of wanting to be there physically, she wanted to be there mentally. She wanted to be there freely, not captured. Probably that was the reason. Her mind was cluttered with many different thoughts, and her heart was burdened with a chock-full of emotions she couldn't figure out. Why she felt this way? She would never figure it out. She was deep into thought, and then suddenly was interrupted by a sudden noise. Sort of a surprised noise. Her eyes snapped out of its cloudy sort of vision, and tried to trace the source of the noise. Was it a demon? She smiled at what she saw. Bankotsu was asleep. (Surprisingly,) She heard him mumble a few incoherent words. She stood up slowly, curiosity was etched into her face so deep, and you can basically read it. She walked to him drowsily, because she was still sleepy of course, and sat next to him.<p>

"Kagome." He mumbled, his own world far away from the real world.

She figured he woke up or something, and was resting his eyes. He couldn't be dreaming in his sleep... About her no less? Her surprised dark brows lowered themselves, as the shock disappeared slowly. She didn't know if he was asleep or not, but she had to answer. Cuz' he was Bankotsu, you know? Her mouth opened, "Yes?" Bankotsu's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I love you more than anything in the world," He spoke, her heart beating faster and her face turning pinker as he said each word. Sounded out every syllable. He said it as if he was talking to a child, answering a question, of some sort. She didn't know if it was directed towards her, because he could be mumbling different parts of his dream. She would never know what his dream was like, or about. All she knew was that her being was in it. She scooted over, so she was directly in front of him. She noticed that he was handsome before, but at this exact moment, she noticed he was beautiful. His sculpted, perfect jaw, his beautiful dark tan, his long lashes, his dark bangs had a bluish tint to it, just like hers. His fingers were long, but not nimble or tiny like hers. They looked like they held power, and boy, they did. His arms were veiled by the baggy sleeves of his haori, but she knew that under them were perfect, lean muscles. Her eyes were brought back up to his face. She remembered his eyes, his cerulean colored eyes… As much as she loved to look at them, she feared that if she stared long enough, she would melt, and fall into his spell. She smiled as she looked at his four pointed star on his forehead. He could definitely give Inuyasha a run for his money. She traced the tattoo softly, and laid a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. She did it, without her own mind knowing what she was doing. He leaned into her warmth, and then she felt his lips on hers... For the second time. Her eyes widened, as she felt those soft lips… They were magic, even if he was asleep. She blushed horribly, and broke the kiss.

A part of her wished she hadn't.

Her eyes widened and she covered her lips in surprise. His eyes opened, the moon shining perfectly on them. Before he noticed Kagome, he went into his mini fit of rage. The dream he had wasn't real. He woke up from his dream. No... NO! He slammed his fist into the ground. It was so real. They were so real. He felt real. He felt alive. But it was just… Half real? She squealed in fear at his sudden roughness with the poor earth. He looked up and was shocked to see those familiar auburn eyes, widened.

"What?" His normally stoic face, tinted awkwardly with pink.

"You.. You.. Umm.. You- just.. um. Just… uh.." She stuttered.

"Spit it out girl!" He said, completely oblivious he talked in his sleep.

"You kissed her, you big idiot." Jakotsu said, behind Kagome, unseen by Bankotsu.

Her blush was never-ending, but what Jakotsu just said added fuel to the fire. That means he watched what she did. His eyes widened. "I did what?" He said, half confused and half happy. Kagome just nodded in embarrassment. He smirked, trying to turn back to his perverted mercenary form. "Did you like it? Hmm, I didn't think I could make out with someone in my sleep as well. How lucky. How about we have some more fun? I can think of a variety of ways to make you blush, Ka-Go-Me." He gave her his prideful, yet extremely sexy smirk. He blinked, and in the half second he did, she fainted.

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu said in shock.

"Your fault, you mess with wenches' heads." Jakotsu spoke, along with a few 'tsks' slipping out his mouth.

"I wonder how I was..." He said, jokingly.

"Can I find out?" Jakotsu said, his eyes that of a puppy.

"Uh... No thanks…"

Suddenly, the sun came up, as if it was dying to see Kagome sprawled out like she was dead. He kept shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. Bankotsu laughed consciously. He didn't think kissing her was THAT much of a shock. He wasn't pissed off about the dream anymore. At least his second favorite part came true. He picked her up piggy-back style, which was sort of challenging, due to her not holding on. Any innocent bystander or something would think she was dead. He loved the feeling of her breasts on his back, and he was getting turned on… But since he was with his brothers… They would think he had gone insane.

Getting horny out of nowhere?

I think so.

* * *

><p>*le Kagome dream*<p>

_Inuyasha stared, as Kagome willingly walked over to Bankotsu. His pride, took a huge shot. _

"_Kagome.. Get over here! You are OURS! Not his!"_

_Inuyasha stared dumbly as music surrounded them. Not his music, her own time weird music. It was creepy. The banging of drums and guitars filled his ears. She stared at him and began singing,_

"**Sunshine;  
>There ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night<br>(But there's just something about)  
>This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy<br>Licking your fingers like you're done and  
>You've decided there is so much more than me. (Oh)<br>And honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake  
>I brought a bow and as Kaede tried to stop me,<br>Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway,"**

_He was scared. Sort of about what she said, because he didn't want to get shot by a bow, but that he knew the words to this song. He started to hate being in Kagome's dreams. Mixed Feudal and Current Time shit. He yelled, _

"**What if I can't forget you? (Oh)  
>I'll burn your name into my throat<br>I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
>What's so good about picking up the pieces?<br>None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole  
>Oh,"<strong>

_Bankotsu laughed, and spoke._

"**Nobody prays for the heartless  
>Nobody gives yen for the selfish<br>(You're learning how to taste what you kill now)."**

_Kagome took a step, her eyes planted on his necklace._

"**Don't mind me; I'm just looking at your necklace  
>Talking to my mom about this half-demon who's reckless,"<strong>

_They begun to walk away, and Inuyasha screamed,_

"**Just give her back to me  
>You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need<br>So baby what if I can't forget you? (What if I can't forget you?)  
>Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall and just throw, oh no<br>You can't just throw me away!**

**So what if I can't forget you?**  
><strong>I'll burn your name into my throat<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the fire that'll catch you<strong>  
><strong>What's so good about picking up the pieces?<strong>  
><strong>What if I don't even want to<strong>

**What if I can't forget you?**  
><strong>I'll burn your name into my throat<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the fire that'll catch you<strong>  
><strong>What's so good about picking up the pieces?<strong>  
><strong>None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole<strong>

**Just give her back to me**  
><strong>You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need<strong>  
><strong>So baby what if I can't forget you? (What if I can't forget you?)<strong>  
><strong>I'd better learn to live alone<strong>

What's so good about picking up the pieces?"

_Kagome looked back._

"_Learn how to pick up Kikyo's shattered pot pieces then."_

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I was bored, and I love that song. I had to add it. Yes, it was a mix of feudal and current time, but whatev's. <strong>

**Sorry for not updating in years but... I guess I'm back?**

**Wild is outie. C:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohai. Wildy uz here brah. So, what's up guys? I have a horrible case of writers block, so feel free to send me suggestions please. :D Thank you.**

**Momo: POTATO**

**Wildy: lol, wassup?**

**Momo: I'm hungry. Y U NO MAKE ME FOOD?**

**Wildy: Y U NO GIVE ME IDEA FOR BOOK?**

**Momo: CUZ U NO GET ME FOOD**

**Wildy: WELL GIVE ME IDEA**

**Momo: FOOD**

**Wildy: IDEA**

**Momo: FOOD**

**Wildy: IDEA **

**And so they go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, till they both die of exhaustion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never did, and never will.**

_~Angel Matchmakers~_

_Chapter 9_

_**~"Hey Hiraku! Take a look at this!" Hiriku smiled. "No way… That's too cute!" Hiraku giggled melodically. They had noticed, before they begun to commence the spell as Kagome came into his hands he had, though a minuscule, amount of attraction to her before. And when they finally started the spell, and it was underway, his attraction had only increased horribly. Right now, the endearing young twins were watching as Bankotsu hoisted Kagome onto his back, a pale blush grew onto his face, until it vanished completely, being shielded by an impassive mask. Hiriku pouted, "I wish we could hear his thoughts." Hiraku puckered her lips, "Then we would know what'd he was thinking..." Suddenly, Hiraku's expression molded into one of abhorrence. "Wait… He's probably thinking about nasty stuff!" She spoke in a hushed tone."Eww! You mean dirty old man nasty?" Hiriku's eyes enlarged in astonishment. Hiraku nodded. "Bankotsu's naughty!"~**_

Kagome stirred unintentionally, uncomfortable in the position she was with Bankotsu. He had her slung over his shoulder, her arms limply wrapped around his neck, her stomach against his back, and her breasts near the top of his shoulder. Oh, and you couldn't forget her scent. Her scent was just… Intoxicating. He had to hold back the urge to grab her cheeks and just kiss her senseless. It was a mix, like vanilla, but with a trace of jasmine. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, so let's just stick with the fact that she smelt good. Really good. He thought about her attributes, her long slender legs, her gorgeous copper eyes, her plump, pink lips and her body. Look, she wasn't super skinny, but she wasn't a star model. Her body had curves, not too many, but it she definitely did NOT have a "l" shape. Her body shape was pretty great. Let's face it, everybody has flaws, what makes Kagome different? And her hair, that blue tinted raven hair, he had felt it a few times on accident, but it had felt smooth and velvety. A smile crept onto his face, it being unnoticed by the holder of the smile. She had buried her nose into his neck, still asleep. The feeling of the features of her face rubbing on his neck and shoulders… Gave him a feeling. He wanted to laugh, but refused to so he smiled. If Kagome heard what he was thinking she'd say one thing.

Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven…

Was ticklish.

If Kagome was conscious, she'd definitely call him cute. Well, she wouldn't approach him, daring to say "Hey Mister! Are you ticklish? You are? That's damn adorable!" She'd probably get killed. Honestly, it's safe to say, no one had ever called Bankotsu cute. Yeah, they called him attractive, sexy, desirable, things like that, but never cute. To him, cute meant baby. So if anyone called him cute, it'd probably knock off some pride, and stab his ego. Bankotsu of the Band of Seven was NOT cute. Kagome suddenly awakened, letting out an adorable yawn. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling herself go up and down with each step that Bankotsu took.

"B-Bankotsu? What's going on?" She said, her cheeks flushing.

"Oh, sleeping beauty is awake… You fainted when I kissed you, princess." He smirked, only flustering her further due to her new 'nickname.'

"Well… I fainted because you were such a lousy kisser." She shot.

He looked to the side, his face dangerously close to hers. "Well darling, I was asleep, what do you expect? Do you want me to demonstrate to you what a good kisser is? I'm conscious and ready to go." He laughed, as her eyes widened, her blush able to have quite a good resemblance to a tomato. "Wow, not even a minute, and I've already got you blushing, princess. Like I said before, I have a variety of ways to make you blush. And they're very, very physical." His eyes narrowed a bit playfully, leaving them half closed. She focused on his beautiful cerulean eyes, being careful not to stare to long, for she would succumb to those blue orbs. His eyelashes, she noted, were thick and long, which only made his eyes, or him in general, more attractive. If that was possible. He could've sworn she was about to pass out again. He let out one last laugh before turning his face forward; ignoring the awkward glances towards his back he was getting from his brothers. Jakotsu coughed, and coincidentally, two of the others sneezed. They walked in silence, a full five minutes passing until Kagome realized she was still on his shoulder.

"Um, Bankotsu, would you let me down?" She asked softly.

Her words rung through his ear like a soft song. Of course, he had to make the 'perv' out of it. "Do you want to be carried bridal-style my dear? It's only suitable for a princess." Instead of the blush he hoped for, she let out a small chuckle, and spoke, "No, it's pretty uncomfortable hanging off of you, mister. I can walk." He smiled, turning her around so he was holding her slim waist. He glanced at her big, brown eyes, almost losing himself in them. He quickly looked down at the ground, settling her there as well. "Are you happy now princess?" He laughed, as she ignored him and walked off. He quickly caught up to her, matching her pace.

"Where are we going, may I ask?" She said with fake politeness.

"To find a pathetic hanyou that goes by the name of Inuyasha."

He remembered that night when Kagome was engulfed in a circle of bright white light like it was just yesterday, Inuyasha, being the baka he was famous for, ran by, not being smart enough to see the Band of Seven was there, his "Kagome's" scent practically radiating off of his body. He would finally see that Kagome wasn't where he was looking, and come back, or they would just catch him themselves. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard that all too familiar voice yell, "Wind Scar!" Her head immediately snapped back from the side of Bankotsu's face to the yellow 'wind scar' coming at her.

At full force.

"Shit!" Bankotsu yelled, wrapping an arm around her waist, jumping out the way in time. He looked back to his brothers who were all fine. "Give me back my Kagome!" Her eyes widened, and Bankotsu yelled, "Hey, dumb ass? You just tried to kill her. What if she'd died? She would've been 'Deaths Kagome' then. How fucking stupid can you be?" Inuyasha growled, "Give me back my love." Two little salty tears fell down her cheeks. She had to go through this pain, this torture.. Again?

"You don't want my heart." Kagome said, all passion that was in her voice faded. Empty.

"Kagome-." Inuyasha pleaded.

"You just like to know you have it."

"Kagome… Please come back..."

They all stood there, waiting for Kagome's answer, even though if she had agreed to going back to him, they wouldn't give her up without a fight. And Bankotsu was ready to fight a long and hard battle for her. No one would take her away from him. Kagome's bangs fell over her eyes, her usually up-turned lips in the form of a frown. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She growled menacingly, something she never thought she could do. His amber eyes widened at the lack of an answer, and her somewhat rough and horribly scary voice.

"Yes, they kidnapped me for all the wrong reasons, yes they all want to kill me, yes I can be murdered by one of them at this very second, yes one is a bloody pervert,-" Bankotsu smirked, winning the title 'Bloody pervert.' "But, they make me feel more welcome than you do." All the brothers gasped, surprised at what just left the miko's lips.

"If I went with you right now, all you'd do is feel up some clay pot all day, and ignore everyone else. At least these guys treat me like I'm family… Yeah, probably a servant, but still family! Look, Inuyasha, just leave. It's obvious that I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR ASS AGAIN, and they won't let me go willingly, and let's face it, you wouldn't win against all of them, seeing as Bankotsu is enough to kick your sorry ass. So, woof woof, doggy your queen Kinky-hoe is calling you. Don't want to have her tighten your leash no?" It took all of Bankotsu not to just yell out, "BURN!" but that'd just be random and a little fucked up at a time like this. What was a leash? He'd ask her later.

"Someone else is on your mind. Your heart is taken. You may think you want me, but Inuyasha, you've wasted too much time… Just go." Inuyasha eyes closed, and he jumped up.

"Bye Kagome…" He said, pain hidden behind his voice.

They all stood there for a good minute after he left, when Suikotsu broke the awkward silence. "What the fuck just happened?" Of course, no one wanted to willingly answer the poor half psycho half doctor. Bankotsu broke the beginning of another awkward silence and said, "It's getting dark, let's just set up camp here." They all agreed, each one of the members running off into the forest or on a nearby tree to rest. They left Bankotsu and Kagome alone, sitting next to eachother. He wondered if Kagome was ever in love with the hanyou, or was it the other way around until the dead priestess came waltzing into his life again. He wondered how it'd be if she wasn't around. Would Inuyasha and Kagome be together? Would Bankotsu had even met Kagome?

Would he have ever fallen for her so hard?

Bankotsu didn't know how love felt. He assumed it was how he felt about Kagome. Love was just the right word to describe it. Not simple attraction, not desire, just love. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, then Bankotsu's voice was heard, "Princess, have you ever fallen in love?" His voice, it didn't hold its playful tone, nor a murderous tone. It was a serious tone. A serious tone, indeed. It sort of freaked her out in a way, but she didn't want to leave him "hanging" so she answer anyways. "I don't know. I guess I just held on to my "like" for Inuyasha, assuming it was love. It faded, gradually getting littler, and it just disappeared. But the only thing that was left was the pain. The pain of a simple puppy love. First loves… They always hurt the most don't they…" She spoke, poison lacing her voice.

"I wouldn't know."

Her eyes widened in shock. This beautiful man, had never sincerely loved or at least liked a woman, once? "You've never…" He put his head down to the floor, so she was unable to see his expression. He did feel something sincere, and that "first love," was Kagome. Honestly, he liked that she was his first. But what he really wanted was for her to be his last. His only one. "Bankotsu, if you get into something like I did… It might hurt a lot more than you think it would. I don't know if you like someone now, but I hope she doesn't hurt you. Behind all the menace, and blood, we have a little prince in there, no?" She said, playfulness surrounding her tone saying the few last parts of her sentences.

"A prince huh? The prince marries the princess, doesn't he?" He laughed, obviously referring to her. She blushed wildly, then smiled. "I doubt you'd fall in love with someone like me." Before he could speak, she spoke one last sentence.

"So yeah, I haven't fallen in love yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I feel really bad for not updating in a million years a few chapters back, so I'm deciding I'm not going to take more than a month to update, life is pretty hard, but I love to write, so I'll try to take time out of my day. It's not like I'm busy…**

**:foreveralone:**

**Well, it is summer.**

**Sesshomaru: Don't try to pin the blame on a season. Your lack of friends is the only reason you aren't busy.**

**Wildy: ;-; Of course, you'd tell them.**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Wildy: Now, Sesshy will you do the honors of saying the disclaimer…?**

**Sesshomaru: Now, if I let this mediocre writer own Inuyasha, I'd look half- retarded.**

**Wildy: ._. Meanie.**

**Hai guys, honestly this chapter is just a fart chapter. Nothing much. Some of it is important, some of it isn't. Just read okay? :D **

_~Angel Matchmakers~_

_Chapter 10_

_**~Hiriku smiled in satisfaction at Kagome's choice of words, yet also surprised. Hiraku's jaw dropped immediately, her eyes widening in shock. 'She, she never loved the hanyou? I could've sworn… First… What? I can't…' But what really shocked the twins was that the gorgeous mercenary, that went by the name of Bankotsu he hadn't ever…**_

_**Fallen in love.**_

_**That surprised them, almost to the point of their eyes being so wide they almost popped out of their head, and if you dare looked too closely, their pupils dilated a bit. After they're little display of shock, they decided to look back at the process the two, not-yet-but-one-day-would-be-together-due-to-their-awesome-angelic-skills-because-they-were-meant-to-be, couple. Honestly, if Bankotsu were never a mercenary, and Kagome wasn't a miko, the horribly adorable match would've never been formed. Who the hell knows where they would be. It was the fact that Bankotsu had finally realized there was something different about her; the first time he saw those eyes. Those lovely determined eyes, intent on defeating the horrible threat Naraku. He never thought anything of it, of course he'd think she was different. The kimono she was wearing was terribly short, and he had never seen anything like it. He'd never thought he'd be like this with the miko, ever. Hiraku smiled warmly at him "He's serious, Hiriku." Hiriku turned around to face Hiraku, "What do you mean?" Hiriku asked, confusion practically pouring out of her mouth. Hiraku's smile only proceeded to grow a tad bigger. "He isn't thinking negatively, but he sure speaks it. He was and still is engrossed into building a relationship with her, and by the way it's going, it shall happen. Or maybe it already happened. Even though he's the enemy, she is rather comfortable with him. After that little show with the hanyou, the others had felt a little spark ignite in their hearts, instead of pushing her away, they'd brought her closer. They have accepted her, though they don't want to admit it, they think of her as the 'little sister.' What Bankotsu is doing, he's showing her that he'd protect her, even though he's doing it unintentionally. The others, they've noticed it too, and have accepted it." Hiriku smiled down at the other mercenaries.**_

"_**You know, those men, even if they have a high killing intent, they aren't bad guys." Hiriku let out a cute giggle.**_

"_**Bankotsu is lucky to have such great, loyal friends."~**_

Kagome smiled, only to have it grow wider and wider, until a full on laugh escaped from her lips. Her eyes fluttered open quickly, but then widened as she couldn't stop laughing. As the blur faded from waking up so quickly, she saw Bankotsu's indigo eyes looking into hers, one hand on her neck, hitting the spot where she was weak.

He was tickling her.

"B-bankotsu! S-stop it! Hahaha! Stop it!" She laughed harder, her stomach getting tighter, and beginning to hurt from laughing so much.

"Your fault for not waking up quicker, Princess." He smirked. Honestly, he was going soft for the little priestess, but he didn't care.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry! Haha! Stop!" Two tears fell down her cheeks, and she begun clutching her stomach in attempt to soothe the pain that she felt. He stopped, laughing at her flushed face. The others, just stared in immense shock. Bankotsu had never treated a woman so… So… like that? They couldn't even explain it. It was truly obvious that Bankotsu was in love with her. But Kagome, the ditz in love, had no clue. Jakotsu frowned, and grabbed Bankotsu's collar mercilessly. He dragged him into the woods, behind a few trees, Kagome staring curiously at them.

"_BANKOTSU." _Jakotsu whispered as loud as he could.

"_Whaaaat?" _Bankotsu said, slightly annoyed that he interrupted his 'fun.'

"_You're in love with that wench aren't you?!" _He pouted.

'Fuck.' Was the only thought that ran through his mind when Jakotsu spoke those words.

"_Noooope." _He said, trying not to sound suspicious, even though it was obvious he was.

"_You are such a damn liar Bankotsu. You treat her like… like gold! You've never treated a woman like that, never!"_Jakotsu stared into his cerulean eyes for confirmation.

And boy was he right.

"_Well I guess it'd be better to have you know instead of the others-"_

"_Oh they know."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Ban, it's so obvious that you are just by the way you LOOK at her!"_

"_W-"_Bankotsu was cut off again by Jakotsu.

"Like I said, it's obvious. So today, instead of me going to hunt, you and Kagome are going to hunt." Jakotsu smirked, feeling the soft fabric of his fighting kimono.

"Fine and when have you started calling her Kagome?" Bankotsu asked, raising one glorious black eyebrow.

"The day she became family." Jakotsu said simply, with a smile.

Bankotsu stared at him, dumbfounded. Jakotsu.. THE Jakotsu accepted a woman?! He shook it off, and began to walk back to camp. The rest of the brothers eyed the two in suspicion, but never went any further in discovery. Kagome just sat on a random log, watching the trees move silently along the wind. I mean, when you're kidnapped anything amuses you.

"Jakotsu, it's time to go hunt."

"Big brother! My stomach hurts… Can you do it for once?"

"Ugh... You imbecile, fine."

"Bring the wench with you for backup, Big brother."

Kagome sent a glare at Jakotsu, but she'd rather go hunt with Bankotsu than sit with some creepy blood thirsty mercenaries. Well, even though he was actually one of those, she felt safer with him than with them. Especially Renkotsu.

Cause you know…

Renkotsu was a weirdo.

Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu, before eyeing the cute miko. She stood up, and walked over next to him.

"I don't see how she could be backup if she-"Renkotsu started, but was cut off as Jakotsu hit him with a log, straight in the forehead. Renkotsu fell backwards, unconsciousness surrounding him, as the pain faded from his forehead due to the force of the hit. Bankotsu stifled a boyish laugh, as he and Kagome walked off, nearly bursting with laughter. Bankotsu looked at the side of Kagome's face, and at the feeling of his eyes on hers, she turned to look at him.

"If you sense anything… A demon or something with a jewel shard, tell me, I'll protect you." His mind was far off the jewel shard, the main thing streaming through his bloody head was protecting her. Kagome noticed this. Instead of him saying something like _'If you sense a jewel shard in a demon tell me and I'll get it.' _He added jewel shard in the sentence, but narrowed it down to protecting her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Her eyes widened like normal, and she smiled. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He turned his head, and Kagome let out a little squeak, and he snapped his head back into her direction.

"B-bankotsu, I sense demons. A lot of them."

At first he figured Naraku, but even he could sense that much evil. Now he figured it was where they were. A demon infested forest perhaps? It's not like he couldn't handle it. It was Kagome he was worried about. He didn't care about getting hit or scratched a few times, but he didn't know how the girl would take it.

She was human, she was breathing.

And she could feel pain much more clearly than Bankotsu could.

That's what worried him the most.

Three demons jumped into the clearing. He could tell they weren't strong, but since there was more than one, they could definitely make some marks. Kagome notched an arrow, letting it fly freely towards one of the gigantic demons. The arrow grazed its ear, purifying the scaly green cattish looking ears fully. The demon was pissed off, groaning in pain. One of its "partners" snatched the bow out of Kagome's hand, crushing it. All the confidence faded, fear overcoming her. Bankotsu could practically feel her fear. That's when the adrenaline rush smacked him. He jumped up, stabbing Banryu into the demons stomach. He stepped on the demons chest, dragging the large sword through the demons body. Bankotsu twisted the sword, ripping it out of the demons body, piercing its heart. The demon screamed in agony as black blood poured out of the long hole Bankotsu made rapidly, all life fading from its beady eyes. His attention was now ripped from the dead demon towards Kagome. She was backed up against a tree, the demon steadily coming towards her.

'_Shit!'_ Bankotsu thought angrily. Bankotsu ran to the miko, a run that would make Sesshomaru proud. The demon, slightly smarter than the rest of them, noticed this, and lunged at the scared-to-death-miko. Kagome's eyes closed, expecting to feel claws rip through her tiny body, for life to completely escape her.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four s- wait, what? What happened to the pain, and the agony?

Kagome looked up in shock, to see Bankotsu, his eyelids tightly shut. Her brown eyes filled with worry at the demon behind him, claws and fangs bared.

Then the demon fell to its knees, and its eyes rolled to the back of its head. The demon slowly disintegrated into ash. Bankotsu stood there for a few moments, his arm above Kagome's head protectively, until he opened one cerulean eye. Kagome's face was red and filled with tears. That's when he noticed the red liquid flowing from his back, and the position he was standing in made it go in almost all directions. The blood streamed down his back, and on the side of his thighs. Another scar was on his perfectly tanned cheek, a short but deep gash, which was bleeding freely. Blood was all over his face, but unlike the manner it was usually in.

It was his blood.

As Bankotsu was running to save the miko, the demon shot out a claw, cutting into his face. Bankotsu had his sword behind his back, slicing the demon almost in half. The demon fell to its knees, however, its claw was still out, and due to the size of the demon, the force on Bankotsu's back was much stronger. It left another gash into his back. The claw was embedded in his back, until the demon faded, leaving sand like sparkle ashes. His claws weren't relevant to his body however. The claws were undoubtedly thin, and didn't land too much of a deep hole into Bankotsu, fortunately he didn't need stitches for the wounds. A few drops of blood fell onto Kagome's face from his cheek, only fueling her tears more.

"My bag." She whispered to the mercenary, her voice cracking in pain and tears.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I need to get my bag." She nearly sobbed out, and pointed to the fallen bag. He stood up straight, the pain actually hitting him like a slap in the face. She grabbed her pain relief spray to clean the wounds, and large bandages. She walked over to Bankotsu, noticing his stiff stature. Her eyes lowered in sympathy.

"Bankotsu… This is gonna hurt." She pointed the spray on his cut and pulled the trigger.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"**

His loud voice pierced her voice, noting her that he was okay. She didn't respond, and she put the bandage on his face gently. All his rage gone, and his pain slowly faded. His attention was now on her face. Her eyes were slightly large, and determination filled to put on the bandage right. He also noticed...

That she was ridiculously adorable.

Even when getting his wounds treated he still thought of her.

Oh well then.

"Take off your shirt." She said simply.

"Excuse me?" Thinking he didn't hear her right.

"I have to clean your back, Bankotsu." She said, holding up another bandage.

He almost punched himself, removing his armor and his shirt, baring his… amazing sexiness to the world.

'_Don't stare, don't stare Kagome, don't stare.' _She thought repeatedly. She sped-walked to his back, quickly cleaning it, ignoring his cursing and asking what she was using, and put a large bandage over the cut. She smiled at him, happy that he was okay. He stepped closer to her, almost nervously. But even he knew, nervous didn't suit him. He quickly tried to shake off the feeling, and looked Kagome in the eye.

"Thank you Kagome." Bankotsu said, and brought himself close to her face.

He kissed her cheek lovingly, and she blushed wildly. She smiled at him, "You're welcome Bankotsu."

"Time to take off the bandages, Bankotsu!" Kagome said to the still shirtless Bankotsu. She got behind him, tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly. She ripped off the bandage mercilessly, and Bankotsu swear he felt a tear well up in his eye.

* * *

><p>"<strong>AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH-"<strong>

_**Okay that's enough.**_

_**Bye everyone! c:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!  
><strong>_

_**I expect 30-35 reviews for the next chapter? pwease? c:  
><strong>_

_**~ Wildy  
><strong>_

_**~ Wildy **_


End file.
